Songs And Stories
by TimeyWimey11
Summary: A collection of One Shots(I guess you would call them) based off of songs.


**Hey guys! So I had this idea for a series of stories, based off of songs. Kind of hard to explain how I'm gonna do this though. The first Series will be Sherlock, and the next one will be Doctor Who. I don't know how to really explain it though. The only couple I'll be doing in Sherlock is Sherlolly, since I ship them, and not Johnlock. Hope you like!**

**Songs and Stories: Series One- Sherlock**

**This Weeks Song: 'Come In With The Rain' Taylor Swift**

**Ship: Sherlolly**

**Setting: Right after the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock stays with Molly for a few weeks. Then has to depart to find the other people who could endanger his friends lives.**

_I could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore_

Molly looked up at him as he pulled his coat on. She felt the despair overwhelm her, remembering the weeks before, when they had laughed, made dinner together, watched movies curled up on the couch. She hadn't thought Sherlock would be in to those kind of things, but he had nonetheless been very happy when she had fell asleep watching 'The King's Speech'(Sherlock's choice). But she decided not to go back to those times, knowing they wouldn't help her be happier.

_And I know all the steps up to your door, but I don't wanna go there anymore_

The day after he left, she found herself pulling on her coat and going on a walk. As she walked around, her legs carried her down Baker Street. She stopped in front of the door and looked up at it. She sighed sadly, knowing John was in there, probably grieving for the death of his best friend, while she stood outside, knowing he was alive. She slowly walked away.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, talk to the man with the reasons why, and let me know what you find_

As she walked down Greene Avenue, she remembered Sherlock telling her he would come back as soon as he found out more about Moriarty, and from there her mind strayed to Jim- No, Moriarty. She mentally corrected herself. Jim was a kind man from IT, Moriarty was a psychotic serial killer.

_I'll leave my window open, 'cause I'm too tired at night to call your name, just know I'm right here hoping that you'll come in with the rain_

She closed her door behind her. She wished she could call him up and tell him to come, but she knew that was ridiculous, and that he would never do it. And, it was unfair for her to ask it of him. But all the same, she hoped she would wake up and he would be beside her.

_I could stand up and sing you a song, but I don't wanna have to go that far_

She sat down at her desk, preparing herself for a long day of work. It had been 11 months since she saw Sherlock last, with no sign of him. She missed him terribly and prayed that one day, without her contacting him, he'd show up. She would call him, but that wasn't the point. She wanted him to show up by his own will. She sighed, knowing that day wasn't near.

_And I, I've got you down, know you by heart… And you don't even know where I start_

She walked up the stairs to her flat, once again, alone, reminiscing. Yet lately she had found herself caught up with even more memories and thoughts of Sherlock. She remembered the time when he had gotten him that skull for Christmas, so long ago. Before he had even met John. He proceeded to go off on one of his rants. "Thank you Molly. I don't quite know what I'll do with a skull, but it may come in useful." He pulled on his coat. "I would get you something, but I don't know what you like and I'm not a good gift giver, so don't expect anything," He wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Anyway, Merry Christmas Molly." He had walked out, leaving Molly in stunned silence. Molly sighed. She wished she could be like Sherlock and just delete that memory.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears, talk to the man who put you here… And don't wait for the sky to clear._

4 months later, she had rarely thought about him, being so busy. As she walked out of the morgue, she got a text:

**I miss you. **

**SH**

She stopped in her tracks. A tear fell down.

_I'll leave my window open, 'cause I'm too tired at night to call your name (out), just know I'm right here hoping that you'll come in with the rain…_

**(A/N: I don't know quite what to put here, so I'm gonna leave it blank, since I've already done the chorus once)  
**

_I've watched you so long, screamed your name I don't know what else I can say…_

Finally. He'd been home for 4 months. He was living with Molly, and she was in heaven. She loved having him next to her, telling her about his cases over dinner. Though one day, something happened. Molly walked through the door after a long day. She was exhausted. She had been called in early and had to work late. She just hoped Sherlock would be sympathetic. She should have known she'd have no such luck. She walked through the door and flopped on the couch, heaving a sigh. She looked around, expecting to see Sherlock. He wasn't there. She sighed again and stood up. Hours later, he still wasn't home and she was getting worried. _Slam! _She stood up quickly from the kitchen table and walked to the living room to see Sherlock taking off his coat and scarf, obviously very angry.

"You alright?" She asked tentatively. He looked at her, fire in his ice blue eyes.

"Obviously I'm not alright, Molly. You should be smart enough to know that." She stared at him. He hadn't been this rude to her before they started dating. She folded her arms.

"Sorry for trying to be considerate Sherlock. I was just wondering."

"Don't apologize unless you really mean it Molly." She gave a contemptful laugh.

"You're one to talk! You haven't apologized to someone and meant it for years!"

"You haven't been this annoying in years." She glared at him. He was still standing in front of the doors.

"Excuse me?" She said coldly. His eyes softened. He sighed.

"Long day."

"Yeah well, I had one too. But obviously you wouldn't have thought to ask me about it." He stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She didn't meet his gaze.

"Molly?" She didn't answer. The next thing she knew he had whipped around, taken his coat and scarf and was out the door. She blinked. She ran out the door, regretting everything that had just been said.

"Sherlock?!" She ran down the stairs and out the front door, which was left ajar. She saw him walking briskly down the street.

"Sherlock!" She tried one last time. He didn't turn around. She put her face in her hands. She ran upstairs, slammed the door and slid down it. She started to sob. Toby meandered over and rubbed against her leg, trying to soothe her. As you can guess, I'm sure, it didn't work.

_But I'll leave my window open, 'cause I'm too tired at night for all these games… Just know I'm right here hoping that you'll come in with the rain._

As she slipped under the covers, she wished- no prayed, that he would come. Willingly. She didn't want to have to call him up, and get in another fight. She was too tired of those. Even though this was the first serious fight they had ever had, she wanted it to be over and never have one again. She closed her eyes, but never fell asleep, waiting for the man she knew wouldn't come.

_I could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore…_

She hugged him as he came in the door.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder. He kissed her cheek, accepting her apology. Right in this moment, neither of them wanted to think about the laughs, the fighting, or anything else. They just wanted right now.

**What do you think? Please review, and suggest songs for next weeks chapter!**


End file.
